bulbasaurisawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
TDPI IN A NUTSHELL
Berryleaf ok (chris) plane 6:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Want gum? 6:42 Berryleaf (max) ok (max) JWEOSHOTJBOEGATHGO 6:42 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *gives gum* (Sky) HOLY SHIT ! 6:42 Berryleaf (max) *pukes gum* 6:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Are you ok? 6:43 Berryleaf (max) spicy (topher) i like photo thing (sugar) die topher 6:43 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) Hahaha...what's wrong with him... (Leonard) HI IMMA WIZARD! (Dave) Oh.....ok? (Leonard) And I will do a complete 180 in terms of personality in the next episode, enjoy nice me while you can! (Dave) Ok.... 6:44 Berryleaf (amy) Samey, I hate people that are of a different height and race (sammy) Wow you're sexist 6:44 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) Racist you twits 6:44 Berryleaf (amy) That's one footrub you need to give me now (samey) *sighs* OK 6:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) I am sitting right here, and I will snap both of yo necks (Jasmine) Wait... (Jasmine) The one without the mole seems nice 6:45 Berryleaf (samey) thx jass 6:45 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) You don't know my name fool! 6:46 Berryleaf (samey) i stalked u for 5 years on facemag 6:46 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) JFC 6:46 Berryleaf (samey) *shows photos of jasmine on her phone* 6:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) What does it take to get a restraining order in this cunt ry? 6:47 Berryleaf (Samey) I've been a fan of yours for 5 years...and when I heard you were auditioning for this show, I did too 6:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) Nice kid 6:47 Berryleaf (samey) And now here we are together! Isn't this great? 6:47 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) Yeah, I guess...*sigh* (Jasmine) I am so happy you are going home early 6:48 Berryleaf (amy) Shut up giant and flawed me 6:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) WANT YOUR NECK SNAPPED BITCH ? 6:48 Berryleaf (amy) CONF: I'm the nicest person here *smiles* (amy) uh (amy) no 6:48 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) Then shut up! (Shawn) ZOMBIES ZOMBIES! 6:49 Berryleaf (beardo) *beatboxes* 6:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Ella) *sings* 6:49 Berryleaf (topher) My name's Topher, I'm a floater, I like pie and we're in the sky (sugar) white rappers suck 6:49 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Scarlett) Racist bitch 6:49 Berryleaf (topher) Don't you rap later on? (sugar) no (topher) yes (sugar) *threatens topher with a nail file* (topher) :o 6:50 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) Whoa....that raven haired girl over there...she's cute *stares at Sky and is thinking* (Leonard) Hehehehehe I know what he's thinking... 6:50 Berryleaf (beardo) *does gross sounding noises* (max) pervert (chris) hey guys 6:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *locks gazes with Dave* *Thinking* Wow...he's kinda sweet (Scarlett) Rodney is irrelevant 6:51 Berryleaf (chris) I'm going to be here for a few minutes and then I'll suddenly say I'm a hologram and fizz out 6:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Ella) AWESOME! 6:51 Berryleaf (rodney) AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:51 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Chef) NOT AWESOME! (Sky) PUUUURRRFECT (Dave) Uhhh 6:53 Berryleaf (max) dave is fat (max) evilly fat 6:55 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Ummm k (Shawn) ZOMBIES (Shawn) ZOMBIES (Scarlett) *is irrelevant* (Jasmine) UGH WHY! 6:56 Berryleaf (chris) plane fall (chris) remember hologram 6:57 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Everyone: *Falls out of plane screaming* (sky) PUURRRFECCCTTTT! (Chef) I don't have an actual parachute 6:59 Berryleaf (sammy) Sister, save me (amy) nah *kicks amy in the face* (sammy) *has a parachute* haha bitch (amy) fuck 7:00 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) *opens parachute feathers fly out* Wow...feathers, seriously? By the way, I am not a Noah clone! 7:01 Berryleaf (ella) *hits a tambourine* SING SING BIRDS SING (ella) (music) La la la falling from the sky I'll surely die la la la (music) 7:02 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) *catches Shawn and Leonard* (Shawn) Whoa, you're pretty.... (Leonard) AWESOME 7:04 Berryleaf (chris) *smokes weed* 7:05 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome Everyone with a parachute: *lands on the ground* (Sky) *jumps and does athelete shit * Everyone else: *falls in the water* 7:05 Berryleaf (ella) *lands with birds* (chris) what the fuck (ella) i'm a demon (chris) :O (ella) *eats chris's soul* 7:06 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Ugh..man that was tough..hey..*helps Dave out of water* (Dave) *spits* Thanks...whoa, who are you..? (Sky) Sky. (Dave) Thanks 7:07 Berryleaf (ella) (music) romance, romance (music) (ella) *gets in between dave and sky singing* (music) The love of two teenagers is quite a sight to see! If only Dave liked me! (music) 7:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Scarlett) No wonder Chris has no soul this season! Ella took it! 7:08 Berryleaf (ella) precisely 7:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) *doesn't noticed and is hypnotized by Sky's eyes* 7:08 Berryleaf (topher) *takes a photo of scarlett* Ha! This is going on my blog 7:08 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) Hey..thanks for saving me back there (Jasmine) No problem 7:09 Berryleaf (ella) (music) Shawn and Jasmine, a couple they will be! I am now smoking all of Chris's weed! (music) 7:10 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Jasmine) hahahah (Sky) Huh..anyway...*walks off (Leonard) *jumps and dusts himself off* 7:10 Berryleaf (max) scarlett is tolerable (ella) (music) Max and Scarlett, they are in love. What's that flying by I think it's a dove! (music) (max) jfc i just said she's tolerable 7:11 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Scarlett) You'll be calling me sidekick in 6 episodes you twit (Scarlett) *sigh* 7:13 Berryleaf (topher) *standing somewhat close to sammy* (ella) (music) Topher loves Sammy, it's quite obvious you know, I hope they share a kiss, together in the snow! (music) (topher) what? 7:14 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) *thinks* Man...that little guy was weird..but damn, his smile...NO! SKY! Focus on the game you idiot! (Sky) *beats herself up* 7:16 Berryleaf (topher) *chuckles* Don't beat yourself up over it (topher) o3o 7:17 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) over what? (Sky) BTW WHAT ARE THE TEAMS? 7:18 Berryleaf (chris) funny you should ask that (chris) the name of the episode is so uh this is my team 7:18 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) *jacks off to a pineapple* (Chef) I GET PAID TO BE IRRELEVANT 7:20 Berryleaf (chris) anyways i used google translate to come up with team names since i was pressured to make them more like survivor 7:20 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (SKy) Who pressured you? Rabid Survivor fans? 7:21 Berryleaf (chris) yes (chris) so u r the rabid tigers and the angst-ridden princesses (chris) in survivor terms 7:22 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Actually it's the floating salmon, and the confused bears 7:23 Berryleaf (chris) this is team maskwak and team kinosewak 7:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) So, yeah 7:23 Berryleaf (chris) whatever rich girl 7:23 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) CURSE MY BILINGUAL KNOWLEDGE THAT WILL NEVER BE MENTIONED AGAIN! (Jasmine) *checking Shawn out* 7:24 Berryleaf (ella) jasmine (ella) can i sing about u and shawn 7:24 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) She's hot.... 7:24 Berryleaf (ella) lalalalalla 7:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Shawn) *punches Ella* 7:25 Berryleaf (ella) *explodes* 7:25 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Leonard) LET'S START THE Asfasfaasfsfasfa CHALLENGE ALREADY! 7:26 Berryleaf (chris) build shit (Beardo) *beatboxes* 7:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sky) Ok go run and grab supplies! (Dave) GREAT IDEA! (Sky) Thanks..... EVerybody: *grabs stupid shit * 7:27 Berryleaf (ella) shawn don't grab broccoli soup 7:27 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Dave) This is the worst idea ever (Shawn) *grabs broccoli soup* 7:28 Berryleaf (ella) ok 7:28 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) She is weird 7:29 Berryleaf (ella) yes 7:29 Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome (Sugar) I don't like her (Sugar) I don't know who she is, but I don't like her